First Date
by onlymystory
Summary: Stiles has Danny set him up with a date. But Derek's reaction ensures the night ends very differently. M to be safe but it really isn't very smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Derek hadn't shown up in Stiles' room for over two weeks. Not that Stiles was getting a complex about it. He was not. There were probably perfectly valid reasons. Derek was busy. He had a life.

Yeah, thought Stiles, even I can't believe that one. The problem really wasn't why Derek wasn't around. It was just that he was gone.

Stiles missed him. He missed pretending he had no interest in helping just so Derek would have to get all growly and then ultimately say please.

He really missed the way Derek smelled like pine trees and soap and the faintest hint of campfires.

Stiles also missed having someone to talk to. It wasn't like Derek talked back all that much but unlike Scott, who always seemed to be confused or planning his next date with Allison, Derek listened.

So yeah, Derek disappearing was a problem for Stiles.

The fact that it bothered him? Not a problem. Not since the first morning he woke up from a particularly good dream with Derek's name on his lips had been admittedly jarring.

Stiles had lain in bed for a while and finally decided that it kind of made sense.

His dad hadn't even blinked when Stiles told him he was pretty sure he was gay.

John just informed him that the rules hadn't changed and that if he was seriously interested in someone, they needed to come over for dinner at some point. And then he muttered something said someone needing to learn to smile and wow was Stiles not touching that one.

And that was that.

Stiles even managed to keep himself in control around Derek.

But now that Derek wasn't invading his personal space, he was a little too frustrated.

So when he called Danny and asked to be set up, Stiles figured it was a good chance to explore other options. Danny had him a date for today and Stiles was mildly panicking over whether his dark blue oxford and jeans were appropriate for a coffee date.

Apparently they were because the guy, Jake, gave him a very appreciative look when Stiles walked through the door.

The entire date was very nice. Jake was friendly and totally into comics just like Stiles and was the kind of guy who seemed like he could be a really good friend. Unfortunately, that seemed about all it would be on Stiles' part because he was spending way too much time noticing things like how Jake's leather jacket didn't sit on his shoulders as well as Derek's did or that Derek would have rolled his eyes at his comment that Batman was better than Wolverine. Because Derek might pretend that he didn't care about pop culture but the 2 hour argument they'd had over the subject said very differently.

And Stiles had completely lost track of what Jake was saying. He tried focusing again and managed to make it through the rest of the date. Then he walked Jake to his car because it was starting to get dark. Stiles was equipped to handle bumps in the night. Hell, Stiles was best friends with most of them. Jake wasn't.

Stiles started to say goodbye and was cut off when Jake leaned forward and kissed him.

It was good. Stiles was being more objective than he thought he'd be during his first kiss but it was good. He was into it, so at least that reassured him that his type was boys and not alpha types like Derek & Lydia. Or at least not just alpha types.

Even better, it appeared that Stiles' overactive imagination had worked out in his favor because Jake seemed to be pretty into the kiss as well. He was pushing closer to Stiles and his tongue kept flicking against Stiles' lips and when Stiles moved his tongue, Jake gave a little sigh like that was exactly what he wanted.

So Stiles had that going for him. He just didn't have anything that made him interested in Jake.

Jake pulls back, breathing kinda heavy. "That was…"

"Yeah," says Stiles and he tries to sound like Jake and not like he'd just conducted a science experiment.

"Could I see you again?"

"Sure," answered Stiles. He feels a little bad, not being into Jake after all but he's also betting that this was just a weird first date thing and if he gave Jake another chance, he could forget about Derek. Plus he likes the kissing.

"So I'll call you tomorrow," says Jake as he got in his car.

Stiles nods and moves out of the way. Once Jake was gone, he hops in his jeep and heads over to the pack meeting.

When he walks downstairs to the station, Derek sort of sniffs the air and growls, walking away from him.

Scott and Jackson both sniff at him. "You smell funny," says Scott.

"Yeah. It's weird." Jackson's glaring at him like it was his fault he was offending stupid werewolf senses.

Stiles can't figure it out. Then, "Oh!" he exclaims, cluing in. "I probably smell like the guy I was just on a date with. I didn't realize a kiss would change my scent so much that you could tell."

And then a whole lot of things happen at once.

Derek yelps, like he was an actual puppy and someone stepped on his tail.

Scott's jaw drops and he demands to know if Stiles really thought that was the best way to tell his friends that he was gay.

Jackson just mutters that he didn't smell right.

Erica says he was an idiot and Allison just sort of shakes her head at him like she can't believe he would do that.

"I can't believe you would do that to him," says Lydia and then like 4 people shush her but her eyes flicker towards the couch where Derek is sitting.

That was the only reaction that Stiles registered.

"It bothers you that I went on a date with someone else?" he says, looking straight at Derek.

"It could be dangerous to date someone. You don't know what they might be up to," mutters Derek.

"Try again."

"Yes, it bothers me," says Derek, still muttering.

"Why?" asks Stiles, and he's more than a little invested in the answer.

"I don't know," he growls.

Stiles isn't having any of it. "Yes, you do. Answer the question, Derek."

"I don't like the idea of you dating someone else," Derek finally answers and it sounds like Stiles is torturing him with the way he says it.

Stiles walks closer, so he's standing right in front of Derek and completely ignores the fact that he's got a major audience right now.

"You know what I was thinking during that kiss?" he asks, and he's going straight to hell considering how much he likes the way Derek whimpers at him. Stiles continues as though Derek didn't do anything. "I was thinking that Jake's skin was smooth. Too smooth. It needed stubble. But then I thought that it wouldn't really do any good if Jake had stubble because it wouldn't be your stubble. And all I really wanted was to be kissing you. Even with another guy's tongue down my throat."

He reaches out and lifts Derek's chin up to stare in his eyes. "I couldn't taste him because all I could see was you. All I ever see, all I ever want is you."

Stiles leans forward and gently kisses Derek, who's staring at him with the most amazing mixture of want and desire and desperation and all Stiles can think is that this must be what people mean when they say someone takes their breath away.

Stiles kisses the corner of Derek's mouth and pulls back, figuring he should probably give Derek a chance to respond.

Derek makes a small noise of complaint and his hands grab at Stiles.

"Well you've never been the talker," jokes Stiles. "Figures it'd be my mouth doing most of the work in this side of the relationship too."

And oh god, if he can get Derek's eyes to go wide like that again, he'll be in heaven.

Stiles moves his mouth back against Derek's and Derek's hands come up around the back of his thighs and pull him onto his lap. Stiles pushes his tongue against Derek's lips, wanting more and his mouth opens and it's hot and everything Stiles wants.

He stays like this for awhile, licking and exploring every bit of Derek's mouth from the curve of his lips to the way his fangs prick at him. When Stiles bites at Derek's lip, the wolf moans and bucks up against him.

Stiles pulls away just long enough to wave his hand at the rest of the pack, who are standing around looking flabbergasted. "Pack meeting's over. Get out."

Or if he could see them, he would see that Scott looks flabbergasted but like he kind of gets it, that Allison & Isaac are swooning, while Jackson, Erica, Boyd & Lydia look like it's about damn time.

Stiles isn't really all that interested in how they look. He's very interested in the way Derek's mouth is kind of swollen and his eyes are dark with flecks of red and that makes Stiles realize that Derek's starting to lose control and now all Stiles can think about is how much he wants to see if he can get Derek to growl.

Derek is tugging at Stiles, moving his hips against in a desperate attempt to find friction and Stiles can feel himself getting harder by the second.

He moves his own hips against Derek and gets the growl he was waiting for.

Derek yanks Stiles in closer and starts licking and kissing at his neck.

Stiles lets out his own moan at that because holy shit does Derek's tongue feel good.

"I'm not really the type to put out on a first date," he says teasingly.

Derek's hands start undoing Stiles' belt.

"So I guess it's a good thing you never asked me out," he finishes, reaching towards Derek's own belt as he brings Derek's lips back to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought this story was done. Then Isaac was being a creeper and I needed to give him a reason to watch Stiles sleep and this happened. So enjoy. And please review. Oh and I'll pimp out one of my other stories. I did a crossover of Katherine Pierce (Vampire Diaries) with Stiles/Derek and since it's in the crossover section no one seems to see it. But you can read it here! s/8521911/1/Klaus-Free-margaritas**

* * *

Stiles was sure someone was staring at him. And not that the idea someone was watching him sleep was new but it was usually Derek and he was definitely pressed up against Stiles' back. So. Stiles opened one eye.

Isaac was lounging on a rail tie a few feet away. "I'd say morning Sleeping Beauty but I'm not supposed to lie."

"Asshole," mumbled Stiles. He twisted so his face was buried in Derek's neck. The wolf tightened his arm around him and pulled him closer under the blanket.

"Tell Isaac to go away."

"Isaac, go away," said Derek helpfully.

Isaac didn't move. Of course. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Why are you here? Other than to annoy me," asked Stiles, trying to burrow back into Derek's warmth and ignore the teenager.

"Your dad's on his way over. Something about his son not being in his bed and Scott not being quick enough to cover for you which apparently left only one place for you to be." Isaac laughed. "I really should have bet Jackson more money on this whole situation."

"My dad's coming here?!" Stiles scrambled against Derek's chest, making the wolf bat at him with his hand.

"Stiles, stop moving."

"Oh hell no. We're both moving. Right now. Yesterday in fact. You are going to get up and get dressed and I am going to find my jeans which I'm sure are here somewhere because I know I got those off before you ripped my shirt and then I am going to figure out what the hell I'm supposed to tell my dad." Stiles yanked the blanket around him, tucked a pillow in front of Derek's dick just in case he had some sort of modesty issues in this situation even though he never seemed to in any other, and turned to look for his jeans.

Isaac held them out helpfully.

Stiles glared at the boy who was barely containing his laughter. "Thank you."

Derek finally registered what was going on and got up to pull on his own pants.

So clearly modesty not a factor.

"Calm down, Stiles. We'll just explain what happened. Everything will be fine." Derek threw his shirt at him and turned to Isaac. "Go keep an eye out and give us some sort of signal when John gets here."

Isaac headed back up the stairs, still laughing and even in the midst of Stiles' freak out he made a mental note to think of a really good torture program for the werewolf.

Then he turned his freak out back on Derek. "You've met my dad. He carries a gun. More than one in fact with both normal and wolfsbane bullets. And somehow I don't think saying don't worry dad, I just went on a date with another guy and then Derek got jealous which is kind of what I wanted in the first place and then he made pouty noises until I got my mouth around his dick and then he made much better noises, oh and he managed to jerk me off twice and then we fell asleep on the couch. But no worries, there are still uncharted waters so it's kind of like I'm still a virgin. I mean seriously, Derek?!"

"I was thinking maybe less detail," said Derek in response.

"Less detail." Stiles smacked his forehead with his palm. "Of course, less detail fixes everything."

Derek ignored that comment. "You're 18, Stiles. And it was consensual."

"Yeah, not thinking that's gonna work. You're still seven years older than me and more…you know."

"I don't know why you or anyone else think I have this porn star level experience," muttered Derek.

Stiles gaped. "Um, have you seen you?"

"Yes. I prefer to look at you."

The boy blushed because wow did Derek know how to sneak in a compliment.

"Besides," continued Derek as though Stiles hadn't reacted. "I slept with Kate and then my life turned to shit. I had a couple one night hook ups while in New York with Laura but that's it. And those were both with women. I'm just as new at this as you are," he finished quietly.

That shut Stiles up. Or at least it made him sit down and take a breath. "So you're a…I mean were…or I guess still sort are…?"

"A virgin? In this particular area, yeah."

"Oh. But last night…"

Derek sighed. "Giving you a hand job isn't exactly rocket science. You seemed to figure things out pretty quick. Unless?" His eyes flew open with this mix of anxiousness and devastation that made Stiles want to hug him.

"No, I haven't made a habit of giving blowjobs in the locker room," said Stiles. "But thanks for the weirdly backhanded compliment I guess."

"I'm just trying to say that I know this is new and I know your dad is going to be protective of you no matter who you date but I'm not some deviant trying to corrupt his son. I think if we just calmly explain what's going on, your dad will be as okay with this as he would be with anyone else." Derek reached down to tie his shoes.

A low snarl sounded from the top of the stairs.

"That's our signal. Are you ready?" asked Derek, as Stiles pulled his hoodie on and straightened up.

"Wait," said Stiles. "What are we?"

Derek looked at him confused.

"Like a definition," explained Stiles. "We can't just say we're hooking up. And I don't want this to just be sex," he added firmly.

"Neither do I. What do you want to define us as?" asked Derek and there was the tiniest hitch in his voice that told Stiles his answer mattered.

Stiles looked right into Derek's eyes and his voice didn't shake a bit. "I want you to be mine. Mine." And his voice growled a little in possession.

Derek kissed him.

When they pulled apart, a little breathless, Stiles continued. "But maybe I could call you my boyfriend to my dad?"

"I'd like that," answered Derek and he slipped his hand in Stiles', linking their fingers together as they walked outside.

They walked outside to see John Stilinski standing in the yard, talking to Isaac and Erica. Both wolves quickly excused themselves and moved across the clearing to lean against Stiles' car while the others talked.

Stiles tried flicking at them to make them leave and Erica just smirked at him in a clear indication that they weren't missing this for the world.

"Hey Dad," started Stiles. "How's it going?"

"It's good, Stiles. Woke up this morning to make pancakes," he turned towards Derek, "It's kind of a tradition to have pancakes on Saturday mornings at our house, at least when my son is home." John looked back at Stiles. "And surprise, surprise, it turns out my son slept at the Hale house instead of in his own bed."

"Well you know how important it is to get a good night's sleep, Dad," attempted Stiles. "Plenty of rest and all that."

"Your shirt is inside out," observed John. "And Derek seems to have forgotten that most people wear socks with tennis shoes."

Derek blushed.

"I'm trying to imagine what sort of thing would make someone forget such a basic item of clothing. Maybe you know the answer, Derek?"

Stiles wondered if he could teleport himself anywhere else using just the power of his mind.

"I, um, I guess I was just forgetful," stammered Derek.

"Well you do have such a reputation for doing things willy nilly," said John and Stiles abruptly switched plans to just burrowing into the ground.

"Stiles."

"Yes, dad?" mumbled Stiles.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Stiles was flustered and then Derek gently squeezed his hand and he remembered that his dad loved him and was just trying to torture him and this wasn't just some fling and he found his courage again.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend," he said firmly.

John reached out a hand and shook Derek's. "Nice to meet my son's boyfriend."

Derek tried not to wonder if his hand was sweating. He was an alpha for pete's sake and here he was freaking out over this. And he'd met John! Worked with him even. He had to stop trying to predict anyone with the name Stilinski.

John turned back to his son. "Stiles, do you remember what I told you the rules for dating were?"

Stiles thought back. "Curfew on school nights, don't do anything that will get a deputy called out on my location, and…" His eyes flashed up to his dad's. "Please don't."

"Do you have plans tonight, Derek?"

"No," answered Derek, not sure where this was going.

Stiles gave up.

"Excellent. Dinner will be served at 6:30. Do you have any problems with pot roast, Derek?" asked John.

Derek shook his head. "No sir."

"Good." Stiles' dad seemed to consider that the end of the matter until a light flashed in his eyes. Stiles cringed, not sure what that meant.

"Stiles, didn't you have a date last night? Not with Derek?"

"Yeeees…"

John looked at Derek, then Stiles, and back to Derek. "It really took that to bring you around," he muttered to himself. "Idiots."

Stiles felt like the fact that he managed to close his mouth and not turn tomato shades of red was a mark of significant progress. Derek was awkwardly shuffling his feet and staring at the ground. Erica and Isaac were leaning against the jeep, doubled over in laughter as they heard every word.

"Da-ad!"

John just gave his son a look. "6:30, Derek. I think we'll have so much to talk about." He ignored Stiles' sputtering, waved at the two cackling werewolves across the yard and got back in his cruiser.

Stiles stared after him as he left. "We're dead. We're so dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**This part was going to just be funny, with more teasing by the Sheriff and then somehow it turned into this. The second half of dinner will be happening soon, but for now have some feels.**

* * *

Before Stiles left, he instructed Derek to bring a cake with him to dinner. Not just any cake. A very specific, very decadent black forest cake from a bakery off Main Street. Normally Stiles bought the cupcake version for his dad's birthday. He was pretty sure this dinner needed the entire cake.

Derek considered suggesting that Stiles not panic quite so much but one look at his boyfriend's face, and wow that felt really good to say, and he agreed to get the cake.

He even listened when Stiles wanted to pick out his wardrobe. But Derek finally drew the line when Stiles started debating what underwear Derek should wear to make the best impression.

He ever so patiently pointed out that he was fairly certain the Sheriff was not actually interested in his underwear preferences, and would probably also not like the reminder that his son was so comfortable with that particular area of his body.

That of course resulted in Stiles trying to proposition him, which made Derek laugh, then Stiles pout, until finally Derek kissed the pout away and Stiles agreed that Derek could probably figure this stuff out on his own.

Derek wanted to bring something to dinner besides his instructed cake, since it was more than obvious who was really behind the dessert. But flowers seemed a little weird.

It was when Stiles texted him to remind him about the cake (for the 8th time) and warned against getting any other desserts because his dad didn't even need the one that Derek figured out the perfect gift.

He stopped at the store for the things he needed and put it together in his car, then stopped by the bakery.

Derek arrived at the Stilinski house at 6:00 and finally had to admit to himself that his palms were a little sweaty.

This mattered to him. He was old enough and werewolves were devoted enough that he knew he wanted Stiles in a forever kind of way. Derek wasn't going to say that to Stiles, not because he thought Stiles was too young but because he didn't want Stiles to feel like he was stuck with Derek.

And that wasn't quite the right word because he knew Stiles well enough to know that Stiles would never consider it being stuck. But he also knows how badly Stiles wants him to be happy. And he's scared of what it might do to Stiles if he stayed just to make Derek happy.

The sweaty palms has increased to a fairly intense panic session.

He starts when there's a tap on the window.

John Stilinski is standing there, looking a bit worried. It strikes Derek that John looks worried for him, not about what he might do.

Derek rolls down the window. "I'm sorry, sir, I know I'm early." He finally registers that Stiles' jeep isn't in the driveway. "Oh, and Stiles isn't even here."

"I sent him to get sour cream for the mashed potatoes," answers John, though he seems to know that Derek isn't really asking where Stiles is. "Why don't you come inside, Derek?"

"I can wait," begins Derek and stops short at the look John gives him. "Okay."

The Sheriff heads toward the house and Derek follows behind. Once inside, he sets the cake on the counter, noting John's appreciative glance at it and leaves the bag with the gift by the door. He's standing awkwardly when John motions for him to sit down.

"We have maybe fifteen minutes before Stiles gets back and I'd like to talk to you seriously for a moment," says John.

Derek nods his assent. He's still not really sure what's going on or what to do and he's beginning to realize just how much he relies on Stiles to help him know how to act.

John seems to notice how nervous he is and kind of pushes Derek towards a bar stool and hands him a glass of water. Derek accepts gratefully and wraps his hands around the glass. What does he normally do with his hands?

"Why do you want to be with my son?" asks John, not beating around the bush in any way.

"I like him," answers Derek. It's true. It's just not the whole truth. Damnit Stiles really is rubbing off on him. And that's a bad choice of words because now Derek's mind is going to completely inappropriate places. He quickly pulls his focus back. "He makes me smile." That's a more honest answer.

"Maybe I should explain what I mean when I ask that question," says John, though he doesn't seem to be disregarding Derek's answers. "You don't really remember anything about me other than being Stiles' dad or the Sheriff, I assume?"

Derek shakes his head. "No sir."

John leans back against the counter. "My wife," and he chokes a little as he says the words and Derek kind of marvels at the way a single word can be full of so much love after all these years. "She and I used to go on double dates sometimes with your parents."

Derek can't even begin to hide his shock. "You did?" He has a million more questions but waits patiently.

"We did. It started as an accident. There was supposed to be a community bowling event and all the leaders of the community were expected to attend but somehow it ended up that the rest of our team didn't show up and no one but your parents were there for their team. So we offered to play together, figuring it couldn't be that bad for a couple hours. Your parents were leaders but quiet in town, not too social. My wife, Celina, was the same way. Always a smile but she kept her circles small."

John's quiet for a moment reflecting and Derek doesn't say a word. He knows from Stiles just how little his dad brings up Celina and knows this is important.

"The bowling ended up being nice and somehow a dinner date was agreed upon. From there it sort of spiraled. For two years, every 4-6 weeks, the four of us would get together. For a long time, I didn't really think about why we got along so well. And then Celina got sick and it suddenly became too hard to be around your parents and I started to understand. I loved my wife. I loved her to the point where I didn't mind when she challenged me because I wanted to be better for her. She was my sunlight and the darkest winter day was radiant when she turned a smile at me. I was once told that people loved seeing us together but found it difficult to be around because it seemed like we'd found a love that defied the odds. There was something deeper, unexplainable, that drew us together."

Derek is wide-eyed, fully invested in the story.

"Your parents were the same way. There was this sense, and it's something I don't know that everyone can understand unless they have it, that they belonged to each other on a level deeper than most. I know it's why we got along so well. And I know it's why I couldn't bear to see them after I lost my Celina, because it reminded me of all that I lost."

John's voice suddenly loses the sorrow and becomes deadly serious. "When I ask you why you want to be with my son, I'm not interested in the mundane reasons. I could care less about any physical attraction. I want to know exactly who I'm trusting my son's happiness to."

Derek doesn't even need to think about his answer. "He makes me smile. That sounds so simple, but I forgot how to smile a long time ago. And when I came back to Beacon Hills, if you'd asked me to show genuine happiness, I would have told you that I don't know what that looks like. Stiles never asked me but he never acted like I was capable of anything other than being happy. He's stubborn and intense and worms his way into everyone's hearts until you look around and wonder when he took it over. Stiles makes me better just by letting me be. This actual relationship may be brand new but I feel like Stiles and I have been on our way here for a long time. Maybe even longer than either of us realize."

Derek wants John to understand this, needs him to. "I said he makes me smile. But most of the time, I think it's not that Stiles is the cause of my happiness. He is my happiness."

"That was all I needed to know," says John quietly and he starts to pull plates out for dinner.

"Sir?" asks Derek hesitantly.

"Yes, Derek," answers John and it's in a voice that says he knows what this question is going to be anyway but also knows that Derek needs to actually ask it.

"Do you think you could tell me about those dates sometimes? About my parents?" Derek's voice is breaking and he's trying to desperately to blink back tears. "Sometimes I feel like I barely knew them…and I wish…" He tries for another swipe at his face to give him time to think of the words.

John Stilinski just sets the plates down on the counter, walks around to Derek and hugs him. Derek clings back because as much as he needs Stiles, he's needed a parent even longer.

"I'll tell you everything," says John quietly. "Starting with how proud they would be of you right now."


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles walked into the house it was more than obvious that some serious bonding was going on. It also didn't appear like anyone wanted to talk about it so he jumped straight into talking a mile a minute. In the back of his mind was the idea that if he talked enough, his dad wouldn't be able to say a word and dinner would be over in no time. And it's not like he can't talk for a while. Hell, he could spend all of dinner debating the identity of the 13th cylon if he had to.

He started with a discussion of why brand name Pop-tarts were the only acceptable kind and those generic toaster pastry things should all be burned and it wasn't until he'd fully digressed to a treatise on why it just seemed sad that Steve Rogers and Tony Stark weren't together that his dad finally interrupted him.

"Stiles. Did you get the sour cream?"

"Yes!" He said hurriedly, handing it over.

"Thank you," said John. "You can stop debating the gay subtext of The Avengers now."

"Oh thank god," muttered Stiles.

"It's not really subtext anyway," said Derek and boy was Stiles going to pick up that thread of conversation later.

"There's more in that bag than sour cream," said John, inclining his head towards the bag.

Stiles blushed. "Oh well um, this was just some…um… cookies. Yeah, I kind of wanted dessert but I'm supposed to make sure you eat well so I was just going to sneak them up to my room."

"Except you told Derek to bring over my favorite cake for dessert. In a blatantly obvious attempt to make me forget that you slept over last night," smirked John. "Note I am not so naïve as to think all you did was slept but I am being purposefully vague because details are not something I ever want to know."

"Oh," was all Stiles could come up with.

The Sheriff turned to finish mixing up the mashed potatoes and pretended not to see Stiles glaring at Derek in what clearly translated as 'you couldn't step in and save me here' while Derek's eyebrows did a dance that said 'it's not my job to distract your father from the idea of us having sex'.

"It's also really hard to forget about it when you walk into a meet the dad dinner with a box of condoms," continued John, barely stifling a laugh at Stiles' look of horror. "This isn't going to be that kind of dinner, son."

"I want to die. Someone please just kill me now."

"Just go put them upstairs," said John with a grin. "In your room. Some details I don't need to know about Derek."

Derek buried his head in his hands and Stiles gaped at his father. He chose to respond to the lesser of two evils in that comment. "You're not mad about why I would have bought condoms?"

"Stiles, while I would love to imagine that my son is still a baby and will never actually grow up and want to have sex or drink alcohol or do anything that might indicate he's an adult, I am not this stupid," said John firmly. All teasing aside, he needed both of them to be clear on this point. "I expect you to be safe and I expect Derek to treat you well and I expect there to be some form of system so that I never, ever walk in and see more than I want to. So no, I'm not mad that my son is acting like an adult while making adult decisions."

Stiles went with the obvious response and hugged his dad.

"Besides I sleep with a gun six inches away so if Derek is here, it's an easy target," finished John with a grin.

And then Stiles hurriedly ran upstairs and back down in hopes that his father wouldn't actually torture Derek too much before he got back.

He didn't really need to worry as it seemed he was the only one being tortured tonight. John was busy making Derek help him carry the food to the table and the two were laughing and talking. Though Derek did still look a little embarrassed.

'Good,' thought Stiles. 'I refuse to be alone in this.'

"So dinner looks good," he said out loud.

"It does indeed, Mr. Stilinski," echoed Derek. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you brought me black forest cake, Derek," laughed John. "I think we'll keep you."

Stiles frowned. "You're still only allowed one piece of that cake and then I'm rationing it."

That reminded Derek of his gift and so while the Stilinski men dished out the food, he excused himself to grab the bag by the door. "This is for you, sir."

John opened the bag to pull out what looked like a plastic container to store a cake in. Except it had three little padlocks around the outside. There was also some sort of platform the container was sitting on, just about an inch high and another block that fit the platform inside the bag. A ring of tiny keys finished out the ensemble. John turned it in his hands. "I know what I want this to be but instead of making a fool of myself, I'll just ask you to explain."

"Well I know Stiles wants you to be healthy, and that's certainly a good thing but I also don't like it when he takes brownies away from me after I have like two," and Derek sounds particularly petulant about this. "So I made it so that little box gets glued to a countertop and then the container locks into it. And you can keep the leftover cake in there and Stiles can't ration it from you."

Stiles let out an indignant huff. "That is just rude. And totally obvious."

"It really is the most blatant form of sucking up I have ever seen," said John. "But I don't care. Now you can't take away my dessert." He glared at his son. "Derek, you can definitely stick around."

"You suck," said Stiles at Derek.

"I told you those are the kinds of details I didn't want to know," said John offhandedly, trying the locks out.

Stiles and Derek turned bright red. Derek still managed to give Stiles a bit of a leer though, which Stiles felt was entirely unfair.

The dinner proceeded without incident, unless the number of times John made Stiles briefly wish he could disappear were considered incidents.

Derek was talkative for Derek, answering questions with more than monosyllabic words and occasionally asking questions of John about his sheriff's duties.

John asked about the pack and the work they were doing and there was some serious debate over who would make it past playoffs and into the World Series this time around.

And about every ten minutes, Stiles would make a perfectly innocent comment that his dad would turn into a chance to mock him. Stiles might have hated it more if it wasn't clear that John didn't really mean it.

But finally, as the dinner dishes were cleared and coffee was brewing before the cake was sliced, Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, not that I don't appreciate that you're being cool about this and believe me, I want you to be okay with Derek and I dating, I really do, but this is weird. I probably shouldn't bring this stuff up but I'm seventeen and he's like six years older than I am and a werewolf and doesn't exactly try to have a non-sketchy reputation. And I realize I'm pretty much talking you right into hating this but it just doesn't make sense," said Stiles in a rush, finally stopping when he realized how far he was going down a bad road. "I just don't get why you're okay with having Derek over for dinner and just joking around."

Derek sat very still, kind of wanting to know the answer to that himself and also smart enough to know this was not a time for him to start talking.

John set the coffee mugs down and turned to face his son and his son's boyfriend. "Four reasons, Stiles. First, because the way you light up around him, even when Derek doesn't seem to be paying any attention to you, is an emotion I haven't seen from you in a very long time. I couldn't dream of taking that away. Second, I still remember the first time I was actually home to see Derek carry you into the house after you were injured in some supernatural battle. The look in his eyes was the one I used to see in the mirror while your mom was in the hospital."

He paused for a moment to recover, because it was still hard to talk about that and distracted himself by pouring coffee into each mug. Stiles pulled the cake towards him and cut three big pieces while Derek quietly handed him plates for each slice.

When John was able to continue he did. "Third, the minute I found out about all of this supernatural mess, I hunted down a substantial stock of wolfsbane and learned how to make the appropriate bullets and I have absolutely no problem putting several in Derek if he ever hurts you." John made a special effort to look sternly at Derek as he spoke because he was absolutely serious.

"Finally, Stiles, your mom told me once that someday you were going to fall in love. That it would be real and even if I thought you were young or silly at the time, that it wouldn't change how real it was for you. She made me promise that all I would ever do is support you in that. I've never had any intention of breaking that promise."

Stiles reached over and squeezed his dad's hand tightly. He didn't need to say anything to indicate he understood.

"Now that's established, what do you say we turn the game on and step away from the serious talk?" asked John, picking up a piece of cake.

Derek and Stiles seemed to agree and followed him into the living room.

A couple hours later, John excused himself to bed and Stiles walked Derek to the porch. Earlier purchase or not, tonight something didn't feel quite right, or even necessary about putting them to use.

"This wasn't quite the disaster I thought it was going to be," said Stiles as they stood outside his door.

"It was nice," agreed Derek. His eyes kept looking all over the place though, in a way Stiles recognized.

He put a hand on Derek's arm. "What is it? You're doing that thing where you want to say something but you're scare about how I'll react. This may be new but we've been friends for a while now Derek. You can talk to me."

Derek looped his fingers with Stiles' hand and looked straight at him. "Your dad said something about love and you didn't disagree with him. Your heart didn't race or anything either. And I just wondered…"

"Of course I love you," said Stiles in a hurry. "I've kind of been in love with you for a while now. It seemed like I wasn't going to get to do anything about it for the longest time but it's true."

"That doesn't scare you?"

Stiles looked steadily into Derek's eyes, and his free hand slipped up behind the werewolf's neck. "Derek, there are so many things in this world that scare me. Loving you isn't one of them."

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles, closing his eyes and relishing in the taste of the teen. He almost couldn't believe that it had only been yesterday that he got to do that for the first time. And that reminded him. "Um, there's one more thing?"

"Yeah?" asked Stiles.

"I know there's a pack meeting tomorrow but do you think I could take you to dinner the next day?" asked Derek.

Stiles kissed him again. "Yes." Then he laughed. "We really are doing this all backwards aren't we? Pretty sure the first date is supposed to come before sex and I love yous and meeting the parents. Everything goes all wrong when you fall for a Stilinski."

Derek leaned his head into Stiles' neck and let the younger man gently run a hand through his hair. "It doesn't feel wrong to me."

Stiles sighed. "No, I guess it feels pretty perfect to me too."

* * *

**I meant to include more teasing in this but a lot of feels came out! Anyway, I've got one more chapter in this little story, the one that covers Stiles & Derek's actual first date. So you know, hit that little review button to inspire me to write faster!**

**And don't ya'll just love the Sheriff? I can't stop writing scenes with him. I'm also kind of worried about what it will do to me if the show doesn't actually name him John after just about everyone in fandom calls him that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried writing smut! It's like blink and you miss it & probably awful but it's there. Baby steps.**

* * *

There were at least three people that Stiles had to call before his date with Derek. Date. That sounded so weird. He'd imagined being with Derek for months now but never once had his mind pictured them dating. Not unless it was a scowling competition deep in the woods.

First he had to return Jake's message. True to his word, the other man had called him yesterday evening, suggesting that he'd be interested in that second date and wondering if Stiles was free.

There was no way in hell that Stiles was going to meet up with Jake in person. His control was just fine but if he had even a hint of Jake's scent on him, Derek's possessive side would probably go ballistic. And Stiles knew that in a weird way it would upset Derek too. Sure there wouldn't be any reason to be upset and Derek would acknowledge that. But after all these years, Derek still carried this fear that everyone was just waiting for a chance to betray him.

There was no way in hell that Stiles was going to be that person. Not even if he only did it due to an accidental misunderstanding.

So yeah, phone call was best. Stiles called and luckily was able to control the conversation from the beginning. He explained to Jake that he really did have a great time and that under different circumstances the second date might be awesome but that he wasn't free anymore. Not in that sense. He was a little surprised by Jake's response.

"So I take it that other guy finally came around?" questioned Jake on the other end.

"Yeah," grinned Stiles at the question, before really hearing it. "Wait, what other guy? How do you know there's another guy?"

"Danny," admitted Jake.

"What did Danny say?"

"Well I'd kinda been bugging him about you for a while, but he kept saying it was a good idea. And then I was at his house and saw your text about wanting to be set up so I may have pushed it."

Stiles was flattered. Shocked, but still flattered. "You really liked me that much? That's really nice, Jake."

Jake laughed. "Yeah well, Danny warned me that the odds of me getting more than one date were unlikely. He basically said you were into someone else and that guy was into you but nothing was really making it happen. Danny was pretty sure that the minute you showed interest in someone else, things would work out between the other dude."

"Danny's pretty smart."

There was a pause. Then Stiles had one more question. "So why would you still want to be the guy who gets this phone call? Why waste the date?"

Jake's tone sounded a little disbelieving. "Stiles, I'd rather get that one chance to kiss you then regret not stepping up."

"You make me sound like a catch. Oh god, not that I'm fishing for compliments," he added hurriedly.

"Understood. I don't know what's wrong with the people you hang out with but trust me, I'm not the only guy who's noticed you. I just got lucky," said Jake.

"That's really nice of you," responded Stiles, very grateful he was on the other end of the phone and couldn't be seen blushing. "I'm sorry I had to call you like this though. I'm sure you'll find someone awesome though."

"Yeah well, if things with this guy don't work out, feel free to give me a call," finished Jake.

"I don't plan on ever being single again to be honest, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Jake," said Stiles.

"Have a good life, Stiles."

And that was that. Stiles felt kind of weird because the call felt a little more like a breakup than he ever expected. There was also a little bit of a glow in his heart at the idea that he didn't just appeal to a grumpy werewolf.

Maybe Derek's opinion was the only one that really mattered but knowing other people found him attractive was a nice (and maybe a little bit necessary) reassurance.

To counterbalance his newfound confidence in his looks, he texted Erica and Lydia.

**_Date with Derek tonight. Assuming my usual wardrobe choices are problematic. Pls advise._**

Lydia's text came back immediately. **_Honey, problematic doesn't begin to describe it._**

He texted back. **_You're evil, I hope you know that. So what do I wear?_**

While he waited for her reply, Erica popped into his room via the window. "Like a real date? With dinner and silverware and fanciness?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at her. "None of us are heathens, Erica. But yes, like a normal people date that does not involve killing strange creatures in a forest or a pile of overgrown toddlers."

"I would be insulted by that but I've seen your closet and that's way more offensive," said Erica, sticking her tongue out at him. "Did you text Lydia? You know she'll murder you and even Derek wouldn't be able to find the pieces if you leave her out of a fashion emergency."

"She's yelling at me via text right now," answered Stiles.

Lydia's replay showed up with perfect timing. **_I'm on my way to pick you up. We're going to the mall. Be ready in 5._**

Stiles texted back quickly. **_The closest mall is 45 min away!_**

**_3 minutes_** was the only answer Lydia sent back.

"It appears we're going shopping. Lydia isn't even interested in looking at my clothing options," informed Stiles to Erica.

"Thank god. I really don't how to make hoodies look dressy. C'mon, let's go. I want some of those chocolate chip cookies you made the other day before we leave," said Erica, pulling Stiles off his bed and down the stairs.

The car ride was spent grilling him about last night's dinner and if Stiles thought his dad knew how to humiliate him, he was going to start redefining his expectations. Once they reached the mall, the girls first dragged him along to get a pair of dark, fairly fitted jeans. He drew the line at skinny jeans, noting that he wasn't that guy but agreed to at least go with non-baggy jeans.

Erica insisted he wear the jeans now, so they could get the right idea about what to pair with them.

Stiles walked out of the dressing room and turned slowly at Lydia's motion. "How's this one?" He wore a dark green sweater that fit snugly and came just over the edge of his jeans.

Erica's jaw dropped. "Any interest in dumping Derek and dating me?"

"It's not that nice," protested Stiles.

"No, it's not," critiqued Lydia. "But it is worth buying for a future date so take it off and hand it to me."

Stiles started to walk back in the dressing room.

"Take it off out here," corrected Lydia. "You're bi, Stiles. And you spent years staring at my breasts. I'm allowed a little ogling."

Stiles sighed and pulled the sweater over his head, tossing it at Lydia's face as he walked back into the dressing room. The next option was a black button down that fit well but seemed kind of plain.

"This feels too high school dance," complained Stiles when he walked out.

"But it does look good," noted Erica. "It's just…"

Lydia's eyes flashed. "Missing something. Hang on." She walked over to a nearby rack and flipped through it before coming back with a red vest. "Here. Tuck the shirt in and add the vest. Let's see what that does to the ensemble."

Stiles had to admit, the vest looked good. Like to the point that he might have spent an extra minute or two staring at himself. Between the tailored shirt and the cut of the vest, both signs of quality and he was more than happy that this was Lydia's treat, it more than showed off the muscles he'd developed. It turned out that lacrosse and fighting monsters was a damn good work out.

Lydia and Erica both gave their vote of approval, then Erica looked at her phone and they quickly made the purchase. No one commented when Lydia pushed the speed limit by a good fifteen miles to get home.

"Thanks Lydia! Catwoman! You two are the best," yelled Stiles as he ran into his house and jumped in the shower.

He managed to be dressed and ready to go by the time Derek's knock sounded at the front door. Stiles still thought it was weird that Derek was using the door. Not that he always crawled in his window but since he usually needed Stiles late at night, it just got to be easier to enter that way than knock, try not to wake the Sheriff, and wait for Stiles to make it downstairs.

Derek knocked harder just as Stiles opened the door and Stiles had the distinct pleasure of seeing Derek's mouth actually drop.

"Um…you look…" Derek's voice trailed away.

"Oh shit," muttered Stiles. "Did I overdo it? The vest is stupid isn't it? I'll just take it off and..."

"No," growled Derek. "No, I like it. It just wasn't expected."

Stiles beamed. "So you don't want me get rid of it?"

"Oh I do. But there's no way in hell anyone but me is going to be doing it," said Derek, his eyes flashing red with arousal. "After dinner."

Stiles reached forward and grabbed the edges of Derek's jacket, pulling him in for a kiss that was decidedly dirtier than was healthy. "I like that plan."

It was absolutely not Stiles' fault that Derek had to pull over twice on the way to the restaurant. His hand totally slipped across the console and into Derek's lap. At least that was his story and he was quite determinedly sticking to it. Besides, it wasn't like Derek seemed all that upset about it.

Dinner however, proved to be a problem. Or to be more accurate, waiting for their table proved to be a problem. Derek had made reservations but like many restaurants, too many tables were just hanging out and they had to wait half an hour to sit down.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't realize we'd have to wait," said Derek.

"I don't care. Sure it might be more fun if I could go with you to the bar but as it is, you'll have to entertain me. Dance sourwolf!"

Derek's eyebrows told him to stop it.

"Or just brood," retorted Stiles. He sat silent, hand clasped with Derek's for about three minutes before getting antsy. "Let's go outside and wait. I need some fresh air."

The werewolf followed Stiles around to the side of the restaurant, where they sat down on a little bench that was partially secluded by a few trees. "Better?" asked Derek.

Stiles just leaned over and kissed him. Derek kissed back, lightly at first but eventually responding to Stiles' tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth against Stiles and pulled him in closer.

After a minute or two of that, Stiles tangled his hands in Derek's hair and moved so he was straddling the older man's lap. He tugged a little as he licked inside Derek's mouth, trying to taste every bit of him.

Derek groaned in pleasure against Stiles' lips, hands slipping down to grip his hipbones. It wasn't until Stiles grinded against him that Derek remembered where they were.

"I don't think this is why the bench is out here," said Derek breathlessly.

"We're putting it to better use then," returned Stiles, leaning back to let Derek bite at his neck.

"Stiles, our table will be ready in like five minutes."

Stiles kissed him again. "I don't want dinner anymore."

"You're not hungry?" asked Derek in disbelief, though he didn't make much of an effort to actually get off the bench or move Stiles away.

Stiles stared into Derek's eyes, his own dark with lust and his breath coming in little pants that made his lips move in ways that turned Derek on more than he thought was possible. "I'm starving," he said with a low growl.

And then Derek was half carrying, half shoving Stiles to the car before racing towards his house like a bat out of hell. Stiles had never been more thrilled that his dad was working the night shift.

Derek was still pushing the door shut behind them when Stiles grabbed his jeans and pulled him towards him. "Want you."

Stiles pushed his jacket off his shoulders and tugged at the hem of Derek's shirt until he helped Stiles take it off. Derek fumbled at the buttons on Stiles' vest until he was shoving the offending article of clothing away as they stumbled up the stairs.

Once in his room, Derek pushed Stiles up against his door.

"This should not be such a turn on for me," mumbled Stiles, as Derek's lips came crashing back to his.

"I'm just getting started," said Derek in response, pressing kisses along Stiles' jaw line and down his neck. He moved his fingers up to unbutton Stiles' shirt, licking and sucking at Stiles' torso as his mouth followed his hands. Derek took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's body as soon as the shirt was gone.

Stiles shuddered and bucked up into him. "Derek," he pleaded.

Derek didn't waste any more time pushing Stiles' jeans and boxers down and taking Stiles in his mouth.

Stiles moaned, loudly, and couldn't help but push against Derek. "Fuck."

He came ridiculously fast but Derek didn't look like he cared about how quickly it happened, just that he was the one making it happen.

Derek moved back up and kissed Stiles, hard. Stiles kissed back and pushed Derek towards his bed. Derek fell back onto the bed, pulling Stiles with him and flipped them over so he was on top, hips moving against Stiles.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Are you?" returned Stiles, knowing Derek was the one who had more issues about this entire relationship.

"I haven't been able to think about anything but fucking you since you opened the door in that damn outfit," growled Derek in response.

Stiles gave his answer by shoving Derek's pants off and reaching his hand around him.

From there, the night became a whirlwind until eventually Stiles was curled up against Derek, exhausted but deliriously happy.

They fell asleep against each other and didn't wake up until they were both hit in the face with soft cloth objects.

"You two left these in the hallway," said John Stilinski from the door. "In the future, I'd appreciate it if clothing removal stuck to the bedroom."

Stiles chose to keep Derek's shirt over his face rather than look at his father.

"Pancakes downstairs in fifteen minutes!" John shut the door behind him, laughing as he walked back down the stairs.

* * *

**I really did intend to let Stiles and Derek have their date. Except I wanted some Lydia/Erica/Stiles interaction and that meant Derek had to be super impressed by Stiles' look (which was completely inspired by Dylan's new photo-shoot-HOLY HOTNESS BATMAN) and kind of derailed how I want the date to go. **

**So I guess now y'all get more in this particular story because I'm not quite ready to give it up. They'll be trying this date thing again soon though! The title is first date after all. I have to actually tell that part of the story some time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy shit, I just wrote my first ever porn scene. **

**And we have more! Okay so I had tons of pack feels to throw in. There also was a fair bit of mythology stuff for some reason which will have no further bearing on this story but I needed a reason for an impromptu pack meeting and this was easier than fussing with an enemy.**

**But most importantly, the smut section of this fic has arrived! Yes, that's right, I've finally taken my shot at writing an actual sex scene instead of blue balling my readers. And I in no way ashamed of fishing for compliments (or criticisms) because if I did a horrible job I need to know. And if I did an awesome job writing smut, your comments will encourage me to write more. Cheers!**

* * *

Stiles managed to pull himself together first, probably because Derek looked like a bleary-eyed kitten who was being personally attacked by the sun in the morning and liked to pout under the covers.

It was quite possibly the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen.

However, the lack of a coherent Derek meant there was no one to warn him that showing up in his boxers and a t-shirt was not the best choice. The entire pack was gathered in the kitchen. His dad was flipping pancakes and had Isaac pouring batter onto the griddle the minute a pancake was removed.

A giant plate of bacon sat in the middle of the table and if John Stilinski thought his son wasn't going to lecture him about that later he would be wrong.

Erica, Lydia, and Allison were gathered at one end of the counter, talking animatedly about something.

Scott and Jackson seemed to be debating lacrosse strategy.

"What the fuck?" asked Stiles.

"Language," said his father, not turning to look at his son.

"Is there a reason you are all here?" amended Stiles, looking for coffee.

Boyd reached out and handed Stiles a mug. Stiles took it gratefully and dumped sugar in it.

"I came by this morning to see if you guys had plans or were able to handle a pack meeting later," answered Scott. "Your dad was making bacon when I got here and you know how much I love breakfast."

Stiles did know that. "That answers the question of you. Not that I don't love you all but how does Scott playing messenger boy translate to the entire pack at my house?"

"Your dad invited us, Stilinski," said Jackson, flicking a balled up napkin at him. "He said it was going to be tradition."

"Well yeah, it's always been our tradi…" Stiles looked at his dad in horror. "You're going to feed these guys every week? Do you have any idea how much Isaac alone can eat?!"

Isaac growled good naturedly at him and shoved a pancake in his mouth.

"First, pancakes are not expensive," stated John. "Second, you my son were already spending most of your time risking your life over werewolves and lizard people and murderous hunters and god knows what else. I can't imagine having a boyfriend is going to mean I get to see you more."

He finished placing the last of the pancakes in the warmer and motioned for Isaac to take it to the table. The girls had already gotten up to put juice and toppings out.

"This is my solution. I get to know your friends, they get a decent meal every week, and I'm guaranteed at least a couple hours to see my son." John reached over and pulled Stiles in for a one-armed hug. "I love you, son. I just want to spend time with you and this seemed like a good solution."

Stiles hugged his dad back. It really was kind of genius. And he liked the idea of a big family meal. It was all very Norman Rockwell holidays but it was still nice.

The pack started to gather around the table as Derek finally emerged from upstairs. He came in looking wide awake, wearing a blank tank top and sweats, and threw a pair of sweatpants at Stiles. "Figured you might want those," he said, leaning in to kiss Stiles lightly on the lips.

Stiles smiled. "Thanks. Sleep good?" He hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Derek earlier.

"Yeah," said Derek and his eyes looked unbelievably content.

Stiles sneaked another kiss.

"I might vomit over how adorable you two are," said Lydia.

Derek sat down at the table and pulled Stiles into the chair next to him. Everyone spent the next few minutes filling up their plates and passing the butter and syrups back and forth. Once each member of his pack had their food, Derek spoke up. "So why the need for a pack meeting? Did something happen last night?"

Scott shook his head hurriedly. "No, we're good. Boyd just had an idea but it seemed like the kind of thing you should decide and the pack should agree on."

Derek inclined his head towards Boyd to indicate he should explain. It was likely that he'd go for it. The only bad idea Boyd had ever had was running away from the pack. But even that was excused because Derek knew how Boyd felt about Erica. He wasn't sure he could stay behind if Stiles tried leaving.

Boyd swallowed his mouthful of food. "It was partly Lydia's idea but I wanted to add to it. She suggested that we use runes around the house and the clearing for protection. We thought it might help keep bad guys out so we aren't surprised like we were with that shifter several weeks ago."

"That's not a bad idea," said Stiles.

"It's a good one. But it's not the type to need a pack meeting," noted Derek.

"Well the only real problem with runes is that you have to keep redoing them because the mark fades away and it loses some of its potency," explained Boyd. "So Lydia and I were researching and it turns out that you can strengthen a rune with blood."

Lydia stepped in. "The use of blood in a rune also helps tie it to the creator, adding an extra personal level of strength."

Stiles interrupted. "What do you mean personal?"

"As we understood it," continued Lydia as Boyd started eating again, "it can give the creator a small amount of the same power the rune has, even away from the area the rune was used. For example, a protective rune around the house would primarily protect the building but it could also be enough to give one of us a warning if attacked somewhere else."

"That's really smart," said Derek, more than a little proud of his two pack members for thinking of it.

"So you'd use werewolf blood to keep the runes strong without having to redo them right?" asked John Stilinski, reaching across the table for another slice of bacon and ignoring his son's glare. Stiles was too far away to yank it away from him.

Lydia nodded. "Since werewolves have healing, or rejuvenation powers in their blood, the rune would constantly renew itself, meaning less worry."

Stiles was impressed that his dad had figured that out. He still wasn't sure why it took the whole pack to hear about it though.

Apparently the others agreed with him because Allison and Isaac both spoke up at the same time. He deferred to her.

"Couldn't Derek just make the runes then? Why would we all have to agree to it?"

Then Stiles clicked in. "Oh! If we mix everyone's blood together, we'd be connected!"

Boyd grinned, happy someone else had figured it out. "It'd make an earlier warning sign. Instead of not knowing what's going on until a pack member is in serious pain, we'd feel at least something at a first attack."

"Allowing us a quicker response time," finished Derek. "I'm very much in favor of that idea but each pack member has to decide for themselves. Your blood will bind you to the rune and even good magic isn't to be taken lightly." He turned to his right to Erica, who looked a little caught off guard.

"If I may, Derek?" asked John.

Derek motioned for him to go ahead.

"Why don't we all finish eating first before everyone decides? Give them time to think about it without pressure."

Derek nodded. "Of course. We'll discuss the rest of this after breakfast."

And with that, the conversation quickly turned back to lighter topics as the pack enjoyed the meal.

* * *

Stiles found Scott in the library after school. This was no longer the shock it used to be because Allison had figured out a bribery system that was working wonders on Scott's grades.

"I need you to have a pack sleepover," said Stiles, slumping into a chair next to Allison.

She smiled sympathetically. "I take it you and Derek need some alone time?"

Stiles sighed. "Yes. We're trying the first date thing again on Saturday but it is Tuesday & I am a teenage boy and I need sex before then. "

"I thought your dad was cool with you two?" asked Scott. "It was kinda obvious at that first pack breakfast that he knew."

"That's the problem," groaned Stiles. "First it was just words, teasing, no big deal. But the day after breakfast he put a map of Beacon Hills on Derek's windshield, then circled all the places known by the police station as common make-out spots and suggested we avoid them."

Allison stifled a laugh.

"That seems kind of helpful," said Scott. "Weird but helpful."

Stiles glared. "On the back side of the map was a list of alternative suggestions."

Scott offered Stiles his last Reeses cup in sympathy.

Once eaten, Stiles continued. "Then last week, he left a box on my nightstand full of sample packets of flavored lube with a note that said _maybe don't start with the chili pepper option."_

Allison was dying of laughter and Stiles was pretty sure he could hear Isaac snickering from a corner of the room.

"Wow your dad really likes torturing you doesn't he?" said Scott.

"At least it can't get any worse," offered Allison.

"That's what I thought," said Stiles. "Then yesterday Derek came over for dinner because apparently he and my father have bonded and he didn't see any way for my father to escalate."

Isaac and Erica had given up their pretense of studying & joined the table. "I'm guessing that was a bad assumption," commented Isaac.

"You would be correct. My dad had a gift for both of us, saying he'd been called by Mrs. Flowers who had overheard me and Derek discussing an...idea, and was concerned about our choices." Stiles glared at the others. "Please note that I am equally horrified that the elderly lady who babysat me as a kid made this suggestion to my father. Anyway, Derek, like an oblivious idiot opens the box to find a jar of what is labeled 'body chocolate'. Then my father points out the label that says 'stays soft so you stay tangle free."

Scott was blushing for him with only minor laughter while the others weren't even pretending to be sympathetic. Erica had fallen out of her chair and was rolling on the ground she was laughing so hard.

Stiles hated all of them. "I can't even consider sex at my house. My father is one step away from giving me a pair of ass-less chaps and making riding jokes."

That set Isaac off again.

"Did you use the chocolate?" asked Lydia, and Stiles didn't even bother wondering where she'd come from.

"Duh," said Stiles. He wasn't going to just waste it.

"Gotta say, Stilinski, I didn't think you had it in you," said Jackson, who had followed Lydia.

"I think that's the problem," choked out Allison.

Stiles grandly ignored her. "Will you help me, Scott?"

"Yeah of course," said Scott, and Stiles knew he was never going to have a better best friend. "Isaac, tell Boyd you guys are staying over tonight. My mom's working night shift anyway."

Stiles nearly threw himself across the table to hug his best friend. "I love you so much right now."

The others had finally settled down when the librarian walked over. Rather than shushing them, she simply set a book down in front of Stiles. "Your father called dear and asked us to put this on your account."

Stiles stared at the cover that read 'A Gay Man's Guide to Sex: Finding Your Inner Pleasure.'"

He threw the book at Jackson's head as he stomped out of the room.

* * *

Once Stiles was home and had finished up his homework, making it around 7pm and finally dark outside, he called Derek. "Come pick me up."

"Why? I thought I was coming over there later," said the wolf.

"Change of plans. I made Scott take the pack to his house tonight so I don't have to worry about fatherly humiliation."

Derek huffed with laughter. "So why can't you drive?"

"Because I want egg rolls but I'm broke so if you come get me I can trick you into paying for them," answered Stiles.

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose if you tell me your plan?"

"Maybe, but I've realized that you actually can't say no to me."

"I say no to you all the time," answered Derek, growling a little into the fun.

"Please," sniffed Stiles in disagreement. "You haven't said no to anything since I made you admit you were jealous and pining for me."

Derek wanted to disagree but then he thought about it and realized he hadn't. It wasn't like Stiles had asked him to do anything he didn't want to do though so he supposed it didn't matter.

"I'm here," was what he said instead.

"Be right there," said Stiles and hung up.

He was in the car, backpack thrown behind them within five minutes. Derek took them to their usual take-out place where Stiles ended up adding chow mein to the order (so they could reenact the scene from Lady & the Tramp and yes he knew it was supposed to be spaghetti and no he was not the Lady in this situation) as well as three orders of rangoons (because apparently those are as necessary as fortune cookies).

Another 20 minutes later and they were pulling up to his house. They were still in rebuilding stages, but the outside was done and Derek had at least finished his room and Isaac's. The rest of the pack had family to stay with but eventually would have their own rooms.

Derek got out first, grabbing the sack of food with him.

Stiles exited but just walked around to the driver's side and leaned against Derek's car.

Derek turned back when he realized Stiles wasn't following him. "Stiles?"

The teen crooked a finger and beckoned Derek to come back over. "You know no one's here, right?"

Derek gave him a puzzled look but set the food down on the porch and walked over. "I thought that was kind of the point? To not have a bunch of werewolves able to hear us having sex? And to not wonder what your dad is going to leave on the nightstand."

Stiles grinned, full of lust and promise and mischief. "Yeah but I mean they aren't HERE. As in outside. Right now."

The wolf started to get it. "You have a lot more kinks than I ever would have thought possible."

Stiles leaned in and sucked a mark into Derek's throat. "Oh you have no idea."

Derek stared right into Stiles' eyes. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Is it a problem if your car gets a little messy in a few minutes?"

"You want me to fuck you against the car…"

And then Stiles, the devil that he is, hooked his fingers on Derek's belt and yanked him so he's flush against him. "It's your car. Kinda figured you should be the first one bent over the hood."

Derek's pretty sure it's impossible to be this hard, this fast, but his dick is screaming an entirely different story.

Stiles suddenly seemed to think of something. "Unless that's too weird for you with the whole Alpha thing. I don't really know how that works sometimes."

Derek shook his head. "It's fine. I was born a Beta so there's a part of me that likes the idea of, um…" He hesitates for a second, almost embarrassed to say it and wondering when the hell Stiles had gotten under his skin enough to make him nervous.

"The idea of?" asked Stiles, and he didn't seem to be mocking in any way.

Derek blushed. "Being dominated."

Stiles lunged at him, crushing their lips together and shoving his tongue into Derek's mouth. He licked, long and dirty in Derek's mouth and Derek bucked up against him, needing some sort of friction.

Derek's hands tugged at Stiles' hoodie and t-shirt and Stiles raised his arms to help him shed the offending garments.

Stiles pushed Derek's jacket off as he kissed him and then moved his hands back down to undo Derek's belt. Somehow he'd twisted them around so Derek was pressed against the car.

Derek nipped at Stiles' bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he unbuttoned Stiles' jeans and pulled Stiles' dick out of his pants. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles but it was quickly shoved away.

He whined in protest.

Stiles kissed at his throat and then shoved Derek's pants and boxers down to his ankles as he sank to his knees. "You always take care of me first," said Stiles in a husky voice as he dropped. "Right now is all about you." Then Stiles wrapped his mouth around the head of Derek's cock and sucked.

Derek was fairly certain he'd never felt anything so hot and wet and perfect and he was amazed that it felt so good no matter how many times Stiles did this.

Stiles pulled off with a filthy pop, grinning at Derek, then licked long stripes before taking Derek in his mouth again. They were usually in bed at this point and Derek's mind kept playing an image of Stiles standing over him and he didn't even think as he thrust forward into Stiles' mouth.

Stiles paused for a second and turned his face upwards, a look Derek didn't recognize in his eyes.

"Oh god," said Derek, horrified. He'd seriously just tried to fuck Stiles' mouth and there was no way Stiles wanted that and shit, shit, shit.

Stiles slid back so he could stare up at him. "You usually don't do that," he said, though there was no accusing in his voice.

"I'm sorry," pleaded Derek. "I wasn't thinking and…"

"That was kind of the point of this," interrupted Stiles. "I'm trying to get you to stop thinking about what I'm ready for or holding yourself back." Stiles didn't move away or stand up, just reached a hand around and stroked Derek a couple times.

Derek was barely holding on.

"You never just let go," whispered Stiles. "It's like you're afraid you'll push me too far. But the thing is, Derek," and his eyes went dark with lust, "I'll push you right back."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Derek, happy and thankfully still completely hard now that he knew Stiles wasn't mad. He gripped the edge of the car tightly to make sure he could hold himself steady, sure Stiles was going to order him not to move. An order like that would certainly fit the dominating thing his boyfriend wanted to do.

Stiles had never been predictable.

"I want you to fuck my mouth with everything you've got until you're coming down my throat," growled Stiles. "And then it's my turn."

He flicked his tongue once, catching a taste of the pre-come on Derek's dick and then took him in again, moving his mouth impossibly far up Derek. The Alpha didn't even hesitate this time. He gripped Stiles' hair with both hands, happy the teen had started growing it out and thrust forward, again and again.

Stiles was making obscene noises and Derek couldn't help moaning in response. It was mere seconds before he keened and shouted Stiles' name as he came.

Stiles held him until he finished, then swallowed deliberately. He looked up at Derek and licked his lips before standing up to press their mouths together again. Derek was panting for breath and biting at every inch of Stiles' swollen and now bright red lips. It was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Stiles moved his hands down and shuffled out of his jeans.

"Turn around," he demanded roughly and Derek made a mental note that he wanted to see if that sound in Stiles' voice would be enough to make him come on all on its own. He obeyed quickly, palms bracing himself against the hood of his car as he heard Stiles tear open a packet of lube.

Derek gasped and bucked his hips when Stiles' slid his first finger inside him.

"Okay?" asked Stiles. "I know we haven't actually done this part before."

Derek nodded and rocked against Stiles' finger. "It's good, fuck, Stiles, so good."

Stiles added a second finger and started moving them back and forth opening Derek up more.

Derek couldn't help but keep rocking back on Stiles' fingers and he was insanely glad that Stiles wasn't making him be still.

Stiles leaned forward and pressed kisses along Derek's spine, making the wolf feel like he was on sensory overload until he felt Stiles push a third finger inside him and curl them. Derek howled his pleasure, unable to hold back anymore.

Stiles was breathing hard. "Do you need me to add a fourth, Derek? Or are you ready now? I really need to fuck you now."

Derek quivered and nodded. "I'm fine, I'm ready, fuck Stiles just fuck me already."

He could hear the sounds of Stiles slicking himself up and the sound and the promise of what was about to happen made Derek hard all over again.

Stiles didn't make Derek wait any longer. Hell, he wasn't going to last much longer himself at this rate. He pushed slowly into Derek, feeling the man stretch around his cock and Stiles didn't think he'd ever seen anything as hot as Derek taking him so well.

"Fuck, you're tight," he moaned, hands gripping Derek's hips so he could move in tighter. Once he was all the way in, Stiles stayed still for a few seconds before slowly starting to move. Healing abilities or not, Stiles was determined to make this the best experience of Derek's life.

Derek moaned. "Move, Stiles. I need…I need…just c'mon harder, I can take it, I swear." He thrust his hips back at Stiles, trying to take him farther in.

Stiles gave up trying to stay in control completely. He fucked Derek with everything he had in him. Hard and fast and rough until all that was coming out of Derek's lips were incoherent noises.

He reached one hand around and started stroking Derek again, moving his lips closer to Derek's ear. "So close, Derek. Fuck, I can tell you're so close. Come for me, okay?"

Derek's nerves were picking up so many feelings he could barely figure out what Stiles wanted.

Stiles pulled himself out slightly, gave Derek a sharp tug and slammed back into him. "Derek," he growled in a voice that wasn't interested in being obeyed. "I want to feel you on my skin right before I take you completely. So you are going to come," he flicked his wrist slightly as he moved it along Derek's cock, "right. Fucking. Now."

Derek came harder and faster than he'd ever thought possible. His eyes were seeing stars and he started screaming Stiles' name.

At the sound of his name on Derek's lips, Stiles thrust once more and felt himself briefly explode as he fell over the same insane cliff he'd just sent Derek off of, the feeling of Derek around his dick making him feel like he never wanted to move.

"Fuck, that was amazing, Derek," he said, slumping over onto the wolf. Derek shook underneath him, still reacting.

Stiles pulled out slowly and turned Derek around to face him. He kissed him, slow and deep, with none of their earlier roughness. "Mine," he whispered against Derek's lips and Derek agreed with another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

When Saturday finally rolled around and Derek started getting ready for his next try at a proper first date with Stiles, he was surprised to see Scott and Jackson hanging around.

"You two need something?" he asked.

Scott shook his head. "The girls went shopping and we were bored so we were hanging out with Stiles but he said we kept bugging him and to go away."

"So you came here?"

Jackson shrugged. "Feels like pack."

Derek liked that. "Yeah alright. I'm leaving soon anyway."

"Oh yeah, date with Stiles tonight," said Scott. "Nervous?"

Derek gave him a blank look. "Why would I be nervous?"

"Because this is a real date, not one of those things where Stiles just talks until you two have sex," answered Jackson as though it was obvious.

"So?"

Scott looked at Derek like he was an idiot and that was just a bit rich. "So you have to have things to talk about. Carry on a conversation, you know, like normal people do on dates."

"Yeah I'm aware of the concept, Scott, but thanks so much for sharing." Derek was pretty sure Stiles was rubbing off on him because that last bit was just dripping with sarcasm. "I'm not worried but I am going to be late. Don't trash the place," he instructed as he grabbed his jacket and hopped in his car to pick up Stiles.

And he wasn't worried. At least not until he pulled up to Stiles' house and realized that he had no idea how to do this. Derek always let Stiles talk, and it never seemed like it mattered. But of course now it would. Stiles would expect Derek to answer questions and act like a normal boyfriend when they went out in public and he had no earthly idea how to do that.

By the time Stiles got in the car, Derek was in full on panic mode, which of course translated to being extra surly.

"What's with you?" asked Stiles.

"Nothing," growled Derek.

"Fine, be a sourwolf. Anyway, so I was watching Iron Man earlier today and I realized that Tony Stark looks really good with a goatee. Plus, he's basically the scrawniest of the Avengers. And I'm like the smallest member of the pack, so it stands to reason that I would look fantastic with some facial hair." Stiles noted that Derek had not interrupted him once yet, which was really odd.

"I figured it would be easiest if I just shaved off your beard and glued it to my face though."

Nothing.

"Or I could just use Scott's chest hair."

"What?"

"Oh so he does listen! Praise the saints," snarked Stiles.

Derek just growled again so Stiles was quiet the rest of the ride, trying to figure out what was going on.

Dinner wasn't much better. Derek would give him one word answers at best and eyebrow twitches mostly to any topic Stiles brought up.

Stiles watched Derek, noting that the more he tried to answer one of Stiles' questions, the more closed off he became. Finally, Stiles figured enough was enough.

Stiles waved the waitress over. "'Scuse me, but would it be possible to get our meal to go? We've got a bit of a friend emergency to take care of."

"Oh of course," answered the waitress. "Do you need anything else with the food? It should be just about ready anyway."

Stiles ordered a couple of desserts and a few minutes later the girl brought them a bag of food plus to-go drinks in a carrier. Stiles thanked her and paid, leaving a generous tip before shoving Derek ahead of him out the door.

As Stiles drove to the house, and it was a mark of how out of it Derek was that he didn't fight Stiles on driving his car, he glanced over at Derek. "Are you going to tell me what flew up your ass tonight or do I have to start playing 20 Questions?"

"I totally fucked up," started Derek. "I got jealous and made you start this thing with me but all we seem to do is hang out at home or fuck and then I fail at actual dates."

"Okay first, I'm pretty sure I was the one who ruined our first try at a real date," said Stiles. "Second, is there a problem with us having sex? I'm eighteen and obviously my dad is either okay with it or in a really odd form of denial but that still seems to be working out in our favor. But do you not like it?"

Derek shook his head. "The sex is amazing. I mean, fuck Stiles, sometimes I think I can come just from watching you come."

"Always nice to hear."

"But that's all I'm good at. You deserve to have a boyfriend who doesn't clam up and not know how to have a basic conversation on a date. Dating me means you'll always be disappointed that you can't have a normal boyfriend," finished Derek sadly.

Stiles' jaw dropped, like he can't believe Derek just said that. "You are an actual idiot. If I wanted a normal boyfriend, I wouldn't be the kid who went looking for a dead body in the woods. I'm not anymore normal than you are and I don't want anyone else, so just stop with that kind of talk."

"You say that now," muttered Derek. "But you'll get to know me better and want out."

Stiles just doesn't even respond to that bullshit. Not yet.

They reached the house and Stiles tugged on Derek's hand and pulled him up to the house and into the den and got both of them situated on the couch. He set the food down nearby and sat for a few minutes, telling Derek to just breathe and listen to him.

Stiles turned Derek's face to look at him and said, "I need to talk. And I know I talk a lot and about a lot of nonsense but this is one of the most important things I will ever say and I need you to listen."

Derek nodded imperceptibly and finally looked at Stiles.

Stiles took both of Derek's hands in his as they sat cross-legged, facing each other on the couch. "I don't want a relationship that starts out with awkward small talk and wondering who is going to get the bill this time and if this is a good moment to kiss the other. We aren't on the first date between two people who don't know each other, Derek. You started out throwing me into walls and I suggested killing you on multiple occasions and somewhere along the way we started trusting each other. From there we somehow managed to become the most important people in each other's life. Did we just figure out that we should act on these romantic feelings? Yeah. But Derek, I know you. I know that you admire Captain America more than you'd ever admit and that Russian literature speaks to your soul on a level you've never been able to put into words. I know the pack is incredibly important to you, just as much as your family was, and that sometimes you wonder if you love the pack more because you've never taken them for granted and chose each member. I know you love Dodgers baseball and think I'm beyond naïve for never giving up on the Mets. I know you like a rare steak but a burnt burger and think guacamole looks like baby shit. I know you like to watch me when I'm researching not just because it's me but because you understand the joy of solving a problem because your eyes light up as much as mine do when I find an answer. "

Stiles pulled one hand out of Derek's hand and gently ran a finger along the man's face, tracing his jaw line. "I know you, because you know me. So I don't need and I don't want a bunch of awkward dates where we try and figure out how to act like the rest of the world does on dates. I want take-out and movie nights where I try to convince you that Steve and Tony are madly in love. I want a date that is basically sitting on the porch, walking the pack train, and being able to know who your favorite is that day by the way you try to hide your smiles. I want to curl up against you on the couch and listen to you read Tolstoy. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up staring into your eyes."

Stiles kissed Derek softly, thumbs wiping away the tears in Derek's eyes.

"I don't want awkward dates and stumbling over what we mean to each other. I love you, Derek. Just as you are. The only thing I want is you."

Derek wanted to find the words to tell Stiles how he felt but it was like they couldn't find their way from his brain to his mouth. This whole thing was still new to him. Admitting that he trusted Stiles, that he loves Stiles…he wants to tell him that but Derek is still a stranger to emotions and words.

So he leaned forward and kissed Stiles with everything he had, hoping it would be enough for now.

Stiles smiled against his lips. It was.

* * *

**And we're done! I think this is my first longer WIP that I've finished. I'm quite happy with the way this turned out but I am considering a little bonus epilogue with Derek's turn to make Stiles happy during sex if enough people are interested.**


End file.
